Serena & Ash's Amusement Park Adventure
by Mayharukadalejrfan88
Summary: After winning the Kalos League, Ash decides to celebrate his accomplishment with a date to the amusement park with Serena.


Ash had been the happiest he had ever been in his life. He finally won a league by beating the best in the Kalos region. His girlfriend, Serena Moreau also had reason for joy. She had recently been named Queen of Kalos. Her first performance didn't go well but after that, she was named the winner of the showcases she participated in.

Serena said to Ash "Man, I can't believe you won the Kalos League. That was an epic battle with that Paul guy." &amp; Ash said "Thanks a lot Serena. Paul was a trainer I met in Sinnoh. He has changed so much since I last battled him let alone see him. I knew he was going to battle me tooth and nail until the end."

Serena said "I am sure he did."

Then out of nowhere, Paul came by and said "Ash, hold up. I would like to talk with you."

Ash said "Paul! What's up with you?" &amp; Paul said "That battle the other day for the Kalos League Championship was the best battle I ever had. Even you beat me fair and square; I had to give everything I had to win."

Ash blushed at what Paul told him. Ash then said "Why thank you for the comments Paul. You have changed a lot since we last met in Sinnoh."

Paul said "Yeah. I had to change my style after we last battled. I knew I had to train my Pokemon with respect and care. I wanted only the best from my Pokemon that I forgot to treat them with respect and care. That made me at times not think right and make stupid mistakes that could end up costing me a battle. I also noticed you have a really cute girlfriend."

Ash said "Serena? She's such a cute. Her honey-blonde hair is so gorgeous. I'm not sure if I'm ready to pop the question to her yet."

Paul then said "Well when the time is right, I'm sure you will pop the question. Anyway, I have to go. I have to catch the next flight home to Sinnoh." He then ran to the airport to catch his flight.

Meanwhile, Ash ran to meet up with Serena. Bonnie and Clemont had to leave for Lumiose City right earlier in the day so now he was with Serena by himself. Serena and Ash decided to get a hotel room to spend the night.

Serena said "Where do you want to eat?" &amp; Ash said "What sounds good to you Serena? What city is this called?"

Serena brought up her tablet and told Ash "We're in Kiloude City. It says here there's a restaurant here which has a ton of great reviews. We'll get something to eat there and then get our hotel room."

Ash said "That sounds like a great idea. What are we waiting for? Let's get some food."

Serena &amp; Ash hurried to get a table for the restaurant. When they were seated they ordered a couple of drinks. Serena got a strawberry iced tea while Ash ordered lemonade. Ash then asked Serena "What do you want to do to celebrate our achievements. I think we need to do something special."

Serena suggested "How about we go to an amusement park?"

Ash told Serena "That sounds like an awesome idea." &amp; Serena said "I knew you would like that."

They then received their meals. Ash ordered a grilled chicken breast sandwich with green beans while Serena ordered grilled salmon with collard greens. They both enjoyed their meals. Afterwards they ordered a dessert to share which was a chocolate fondant cake. When they were done, Ash and Serena paid the bill and went on to the hotel to spend the night.

When they entered the lobby together, they came to the front desk to speak with someone. A lady asked them "How are you doing today? Are you looking to spend the night here?" &amp; Ash said "Indeed we are." The lady said "Okay then. That will be $130. You will be in room 144. It's about two-thirds of the way down on the right. Enjoy you stay."

Serena and Ash then moved on to their room. They were very impressed with the room. There was a 42 inch flat screen LED television, a nice looking lamp, and a big king-sized bed for two. Once they got settled in they changed into their night clothes. It was around 8:30 PM so the two of them decided to get in bed because they wanted to leave early for the amusement park.

Ash said to Serena "What's the name of this amusement park?" &amp; Serena responded with "It's called Coumarine Funland. There are over 60 rides along with 8 roller coasters. It's got a nice kiddie park but we're too old for that. There's a high speed train that runs from here to Coumarine City."

Then Ash told Serena "I see. I think you and I are going to have fun tomorrow." A few minutes later, they got tucked in bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Serena and Ash woke up at around 7:00 AM. They got dressed for the day soon after waking up. Ash chose to wear a green tie-dye T-shirt with a pair of running shorts and a pair of sneakers he bought the previous day. Serena chose to wear a pink tie-dye T-Shirt with pink running shorts and pink running shoes. Serena said to Ash "Are you ready to go?" &amp; Ash said "I am so ready. Let's get going!"

The two then left for the train station. They arrived at the station around 7:30 AM so they could hop on the train that was leaving at 7:45 AM. It would take a little more than an hour for them to get to Coumarine City.

While on the train, Ash thought to himself "I never knew true love until I met Serena. Her honey-blonde hair is the prettiest I ever saw. I really want to pop the question to her but I'm not sure if the time is right." Then Serena asked "What are you thinking about, Ash?" &amp; Ash said "I was thinking about you. You are the cutest girl I ever met. You help me find out what love is all about."

Serena blushed and said "AH! THAT'S SO KIND OF YOU ASH!"

Then Ash said "To think we met when you and me were only 7 and it was at summer camp to meet up again 11 years later. You were cute then and you're cuter as you've gotten older."

Serena blushed again at what Ash told her. They arrived at Coumarine Station at 8:55 AM. The two then headed to the amusement park where they arrived at 9:15 AM. When they reached the front gate, they paid their tickets with cash and then entered. They paid for the unlimited rides pass for $30 each. As soon as they entered, Ash asked Serena "Which ride do you want to go on first?" &amp; Serena said "How about _The Black Cobra_? It says in the park map it goes upside down 8 times." Ash agreed with Serena so they headed to _The Black Cobra_.

When they got there they saw the line wasn't too long. Ash wanted to sit in the very back and Serena said she was okay with that. When it was their turn, they got on the coaster. Serena chose to sit on the left and Ash sat on the right. They pulled down the over-the-shoulder restraints and buckled up. Ash said to Serena "Are you nervous?"

Serena said "I am a little nervous. What about you?" &amp; Ash said "I feel the same way."

A few seconds later the coaster rolled out of the station and the coaster was carried up the chain lift. About 40 seconds later, the train reached the top and then dropped the passengers 200 feet. The coaster went thru 4 loops along with a boomerang element and a corkscrew element. The ride lasted about 2 and ½ minutes.

When the coaster returned to the loading station, Serena &amp; Ash got off. Ash then asked Serena "How was that?" &amp; Serena said "That was awesome! I loved it!" Ash was happy Serena enjoyed the ride and Ash told her he enjoyed the ride as well. Ash then asked Serena what to ride next and Serena said "How about the _Sky Flyer_? It's a pendulum like ride."

Ash said "Okay then. Let's head over there." Fortunately it was a short walk from the coaster. When they got on, they both pulled down an over-the-shoulder restraint. Once again Serena sat on the left and Ash sat next to her to her right. They sat in the middle of the ride. The ride started about 60 seconds after they got on. The ride started to slowly move back and forth gaining speed with each swing until it started to go upside down. The ride lasted 2 minutes. Both Serena and Ash said the ride was fun.

They then headed to the _Typhoon_ which was a ride that would swing back and forth while riders are spinning in a gondola. Once again they had to pull down an over-the-shoulder restraint to secure them. This ride lasted about 90 seconds. At one point during the ride about halfway the ride swung so fast Serena thought they would crash into the ground but the ride didn't end up crashing. Ash told her it was how the ride went. Although Ash enjoyed the ride, Serena was okay with it but didn't like the high speeds associated with it.

Ash then asked Serena if the _Wave Swinger_ would be okay and Serena told Ash "Sure. It's a gentle ride which is something we need right now." They then got on and to them it was a breath of fresh air. The smooth gentle swing the ride gave them calmed them down.

They then spent 4 more hours on some more rides including an inverted roller coaster, a boomerang coaster, a few more flat rides including a 300 foot drop tower, the _Power Surge_, a ride called _SPEED_, &amp; the _Top Spin_.

Serena liked them all but she said "That _SPEED _ride was so much fun."

Ash said "Yeah that was a ton of fun. It says here it produces up to 3.5 Gs. So what do you want to do next?"

Serena said "I don't know. You have an idea?" &amp; Ash said "How about the _Slingshot_. It says you're launched from 0-100 MPH in less than 2.5 seconds reaching a max height of 325 feet." Serena said "That sounds like a lot of fun."

They then headed to the _Slingshot_ ride. They got strapped in and then the catapult tilted back a bit. 10 seconds after the catapult was tilted Serena &amp; Ash were launched like a rocket 325 in the air nearing speeds of 100 MPH at the top. The whole experience lasted about a minute and 15 seconds.

After Serena and Ash were finished with the _Slingshot _they then decided on the Skycoaster. First they got harnessed by a specialist then they got attached to the flight cables. Serena was on the left and Ash was on the right. They were then pulled to a height of 300 feet. When they were at the top a girl said "3-2-1, FLY!" in which Serena pulled the ripcord and the two would swing back and forth for about 2 minutes. When the ride ended, Serena and Ash were unhooked and got unharnessed back at the station. Ash then asked Serena "Do you want me to buy the video of our ride?"

Serena said "Of course you can, Ash. That was so much fun." Ash then bought the video of the ride.

After that, Serena and Ash would leave the park and head back to Kiloude City. They would take the high speed train back. Once they arrived again in Kiloude City, they headed straight to the hotel. When they got back inside their hotel room, Serena and Ash got dressed for bed. Then Ash said "Serena, I have something to say. You are the prettiest girl I've ever met. I have always loved your honey-blonde hair. It's what makes you beautiful. I had a lot of fun with you today but now I want to ask you this. Will you marry me?"

Serena said "ASH! Your comments are too kind. I've always been cute. Yes, I will marry you."

Ash then yelled in a low voice "YES!" Then he followed it up by saying "I popped the question at the right time and she said yes. I feel like I could die a happy man right now."

Serena and Ash then went to sleep.


End file.
